Star Wars Rebels: Jedi Love
by lfanfiction
Summary: The love adventures of the boys in Star Wars Rebels. Contains gay sexual scenes / chapters
1. Ezra (Chapter I)

**I do not own any of the characters in this story, the only thing I own in the plot, Disney & Lucasfilm own all the characters and backstory.**

 **This story will contain gay sex, if this offends you do not read on, you have been warned!**

* * *

 **THIS IS A REWRITE OF THE FIRST CHAPTER, IT IS MUCH MORE IMPROVED AND INCLUDES A MORE EROTIC SCENE.**

It was late at night and everyone in the Ghost was asleep. Everyone except for Ezra...

Ezra was in the main room of the Ghost and he was slowly stripping down, getting ready to have his first wank in days! He had not had time to masturbate since he joined the Ghost crew with all the missions and supply runs. But now was his chance. He took off his orange hoodie and exposed his well built chest to the cold, night air. Ezra let out a small gasp when the cold hit him, he had to try and be as quiet as possible since everybody else was asleep. When the hoodie was off, he smelt his sweaty scent. He had not showered in two days just so he could smell himself and he had been working hard, doing more exercise so he would sweat more, so now he smelt sweatier than ever. Ezra moved his head down to his armpit and slowly took in his manly must, smiling as he got more horny from the smell of himself, he then wasted no time in fingering the waistband of his trousers and pulling them down, letting his 8 inch cock spring free, already erect with anticipation and his added horniness.

Ezra took his hard dick into his hand, letting out a quiet moan as his hand grasped it. Ezra was trying to be quiet, he tried not to moan so then the others, who were sleeping, would not hear him. He would have been so embarassed if somebody walked in on him, especially if it was Kanan who saw him. Ezra had always had a thing for Kanan as soon as he set eyes on him. He thought he was so fit and looked like one who would give a long, good fuck. Once he caught a glimpse of Kanan while he had a boner, lets just say that after that, Ezra needed to change his underwear. So ever since then, he had been picturing Kanan in multiple dirty scenes, Kanan fingering him, sucking him, licking him, eating him and most importantly _fucking_ him. Just the thought of Kanan was enough to make Ezra horny.

Ezra started to stroke his 8 inch cock, starting with a slow and steady pace and gradually getting faster. He started to let out small whimpers and moans, while thinking about Kanan, imagining him stroking his dick in front of Ezra and fingering himself. Ezra was beginning to get close, his moans started to get slightly louder, he started sweating and he started to get a little tired. He pictured Kanan one more time and that sent him over the edge. His hairy, sweating balls tightened and his dick started pulsing and his creamy white jizz started to shoot all over himself, landing on his defined chest.

As Ezra started shooting, the door silently slid open revealing someone he wouldn't have wanted to see him in the fear of rejection, Kanan. Kanan went wide-eyed as he saw his padwan's big dick start shooting jizz out onto himself, covering his chest in clear white.

Ezra saw this and was about to make a run for it when he heard Kanan say

"Mind if I join you?"

This just got the padawan hard for his master, this combined with the fact that he saw Kanan's huge dick under his pants made him horny again and he started stroking himself again

Ezra took this as a yes...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Ezra and Kanan (Chapter II)

CHAPTER TWO

Kanan's eyes lit up when Ezra accepted his offer. Kanan couldn't wait for the time to come when he would fuck his padawan, he had been wanting to do it for ages. Kanan walked over to his padawan and went to kiss him all over, taking a few licks of his slit until he started to strip down, exposing his well built chest and arms to the cold, shivery air. Ezra moaned and continued to work his dick as Kanan got to his crotch area, his massive cock making a very large tent in his underwear. Ezra moaned louder when Kanan slowly revealed his 13 inch throbbing cock, Ezra's mouth began watering. He wanted that cock. His cock somehow got harder when Kanan saw this.

"It's huge!" Ezra blurted out while Kanan moved his pulsating cock closer to Ezra's face.

"Go ahead, suck it" Kanan said kindly while he laid down onto the table. Ezra was instantly on top of Kanan taking his masters dick into his skilled hands. Kanan lightly moaned as his padawan took his head into his mouth. Ezra was in heaven, he felt like his mouth and his masters cock belonged together. Ezra didn't think it could get any better until his master flipped him around and began sucking his 8 inch penis. Ezra and Kanan both were making muffled moaning sounds as they were sucking each other. Suddenly, Kanan's movements became animalistic and he started to thrust up into Ezra's mouth. Ezra now making gagging sounds as he was forced to take 10 inches of Kanan into his mouth. Kanan's long, thick rod started to spill pre-cum down Ezra's throat. Ezra grabbed the last 3 inches of Kanan's dick and started to stroke it up and down while slowly sliding down so Kanan's entire cock was in Ezra's tiny throat. The sound of Ezra gagging on Kanan's cock made them both get more turned on. Each of them knew the other was about to cum. Ezra hit his climax and shot his pearly white cum into Kanan's mouth.

Kanan found the taste of his padawan intoxicating and found it to be too much for him and he shot 10 large globs of cum down Ezra's throat flooding his mouth with sweet Kanan juice. Kanan then pulled his dick from Ezra's tiny mouth, much to Ezra's disappointment. Ezra wanted more. He wanted Kanan to fuck his ass. Each of them savoured the taste of each other for as long as they could before swallowing each others love juice. Kanan and Ezra then had a short make-out session and both got hard again...


	3. Ezra & Kanan (Chapter III)

Kanan leaned over Ezra and began licking the cum off his chest from his first orgasm. Ezra letting out a few small moans when Kanan's tongue touched his skin. Somehow their horniness would just not go away. Ezra wanted, no, NEEDED Kanan's cock to be his first. Once Kanan had finished he left a trail of butterfly kisses down to his virgin asshole. Kanan's mouth watered at the sight of his pink virgin hole. He then started to lick and eat out Ezra's virgin hole, Ezra was moaning; a lot. Kanan loved the intoxicating taste of Ezra's sweaty, shitty hole and stuck his tongue deeper into his chute. Ezra didn't think it could get any better until Kanan slipped one of his fingers in.

"Ahhhh..." Ezra moaned out, Kanan's cock throbbing with the sounds he was making. Kanan was so hard that it hurt, he wanted to fuck Ezra so badly. Kanan slipped a second finger in and started to thrust and scissor his fingers inside of Ezra, who was now uncontrollably moaning and starting to fuck himself on Kanan's fingers. It felt so good, Ezra wanted Kanan's huge cock so bad, he wanted to feel Kanan's cum shoot up his tight little ass, he wanted Kanan to be drinking the cum that he shot up his ass straight from his hole, he wanted Kanan's delicious fully hard cock up his ass all the time. Ezra came out of his paradise vision feeling Kanan's fingers coming out of his hole, disappointing Ezra.

"You ready?" Kanan asked, wanting to shove his cock in and pound the shit out of Ezra.

"Yes." Ezra eagerly replied, also wanting the same feeling.

Kanan started to go into Ezra's tight ass taking it for his own. Ezra let out a moan as Kanan's cock went in, taking his virginity. It felt so good, he could feel the warmth surround his cock as he went deeper into Ezra's no longer virgin ass.

"Mmm Ezra you feel so good," he moaned as he went deeper. He could feel Ezra's ass squeezing his dick like a vice. It felt so good that not even words could describe how good it felt. Ezra's mouth was hanging wide open, moans coming out like a waterfall. Kanan wondered why it didn't hurt him, but then realised he probably fingered himself or used a dildo to loosen up - and Kanan used his own fingers to stretch him even more.

Kanan continued to push in to the hilt. He then got a nod from Ezra, Kanan started to thrust in and out slowly.

"Faster," Ezra whimpered.

Kanan started thrusting faster, grabbing Ezra's dick and wanking it, making Ezra moan louder, Kanan's long rod was all the way up his ass and Ezra loved it. Kanan continued to fuck Ezra into the table, suddenly hitting his sweet spot, Ezra screaming in ecstasy.

Kanan's mouth watered at his moaning padawan, he started to pound Ezra into the same spot making him moan louder and louder each time.

"Does this feel good Ezra? Do you like my long, thick cock up your tight little ass? Do you like me pounding the shit out of you right here? Do you want to feel my huge, creamy white load shooting straight up your ass?" Kanan asked in a very sexy and dirty voice.

"Yes! I like you pounding me! I do want your cum up my ass! Pound me until we both cum!" Ezra cried out. He was getting close, Kanan could tell. Ezra's ass started getting tighter. Ezra loved all these feelings and shot 8 strings of his pearly cum into Kanan's hand, uncontrollably moaning as he came. Kanan gladly put Ezra's sweet load into his mouth and swallowed it. Again, Kanan could not resist the taste of his padawan and he shot up 15 large blobs of cum up into Ezra's ass. Ezra moaned as he could feel Kanan's cock spewing his hot load in his ass. Kanan softened in Ezra and pulled out.

As soon as he was fully out Ezra moaned "Kanan drink the cum!" Kanan wasted no time in getting down to Ezra's hole and drinking his own cum. Kanan loved it, he had sucked off his padawan, fucked him and now he is drinking his own cum out of his padawan's ass. Kanan loved the taste of his own cum mixed with Ezra's ass juices. He had to think to himself, _Wow, Ezra's ass gives my cum a lot more flavour than when I drink it when I wank alone._ Kanan swallowed the juice and got up.

"I think it's time we went to bed," Kanan said reluctantly.

"I agree," Ezra said, "But first..." Ezra leaned in and starting kissing his master on the lips, tasting his masters cum and his own ass when he did.

After their short make-out session, Kanan got his clothes and quickly licked up all the cum off of Ezra and the table. Ezra did the same to his master, almost wanting to suck him off again but they both walked back to their rooms. Both were hard but they knew they should probably go to bed

* * *

But when Ezra opened his door there was something he was not expecting...

"Oh hi.. err Ezra"...


	4. Ezra & Zeb (Chapter IV)

PREVIOUSLY

"You ready?" Kanan asked, wanting to shove his cock in and pound the shit out of Ezra.

"Yes." Ezra eagerly replied, also wanting the same feeling.

Kanan started to go into Ezra's tight ass taking it for his own.

Ezra moaned as he could feel Kanan's cock spewing his hot load in his ass. Kanan softened in Ezra and pulled out.

As soon as he was fully out Ezra moaned "Kanan drink the cum!"

"Oh hi.. err Ezra..."

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Right there laying on the bottom bunk was Zeb... taking a Wank! Zeb blushed while Ezra just stared at his hard dick. It was huge, somehow even bigger than Kanan's. It was at least 3 inches thick too. He did remember reading somewhere that Lasat dicks are extremely big and thick though. Ezra just _had_ to have that dick in his mouth and ass, it would take a lot to get that monster in any of his holes, but he still wanted it. And he wanted it bad. Ezra just stopped staring and realised he was hard. Zeb saw this and smiled.

"Come over here," Zeb said, getting a few new thoughts in his mind about his new way of getting off. "You like this dick, Ezra?" Zeb asked in a husky voice.

"Yes, It's huge! And so... thick." Ezra's mouth watered and he licked his lips, wanting to taste that skyscraper of a cock. "How long is it?" Ezra asked.

"Seventeen Inches," Zeb said in a proud voice while Ezra kept lowering his face top the tip of Zeb's massive dick. Once he was close enough, Zeb said "Open your mouth." Ezra obliged and the first 8 inches of Zeb's massive cock were suddenly shoved in violently. Ezra gagged in surprise while Zeb put his hands on the sides of Ezra's head and he started to face-fuck Ezra, shoving another inch in after every ten thrusts. Ezra, again, was in heaven, loving the taste of Zeb's huge Lasat dick being thrusted in and out of his tiny little throat. The outside tasted salty, like cum, it reminded him of... Kanan. Either way if Kanan had came on Zeb or not it still tasted delicious and he wanted more, so he shoved more into his mouth, Ezra now taking the same length of Kanan. Ezra was now trying to stop his teeth from touching Zeb's hard length as it was violently pushed in and out of his throat. As soon as Zeb pushed the fourteenth inch in Ezra started choking on Zeb's dick. Neither of them stopped, they both loved it and they both continued without an issue. Soon Ezra was somehow taking all seventeen inches of Zeb's huge cock down his throat, his huge, surprisingly shaven balls down at his face. He was gagging, but he wished he could be like this all the time.

"Oh, fuck Ezra, how are you so good at this? I'm so fucking close." Zeb moaned as he started to thrust up into Ezra's mouth at extreme speed, Ezra knew Zeb was close and he couldn't wait for Zeb to release his huge load of Lasat cum in his mouth. Zeb held Ezra's face down when he started erupting and Ezra just layed there, his eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure. Ezra continued to gag until Zeb soon released his load into Ezra's mouth filling his mouth to the brim with cum and some even started to drip out of the corners of his mouth. Ezra loved it, this night seemed to have no end, he had made out with Kanan, been sucked off by Kanan while sucking Kanan off, gotten eaten out by Kanan and gotten fucked by Kanan, and now he had been face-fucked by Zeb! He wished every night could be like this! Ezra was still swallowing Zeb's cum when Zeb brought his face to Ezra's and started to make out with him. This forced Ezra to open his mouth and the cum spilled into Zeb's mouth, Zeb getting the familiar taste of his own cum in his mouth and he loved it.

Suddenly, Zeb swiftly turned Ezra around and began sucking his dick, easily taking the whole thing into his mouth. Ezra let out a long and low moan of satisfaction, his already hard cock pulsing in Zeb's mouth with pleasure. Ezra laid down and his head landed right next to Zeb's half-hard dick and his huge balls. Ezra took in Zeb's manly and sweaty scent, it also had a hint of cum to it. Ezra loved it and it just added to his horniness. Ezra took the first four inches of Zeb's half hard dick into his mouth and let it get hard in his mouth, leaving the result of 8 inches in his mouth. He just let it rest there in his mouth while Zeb sucked him. Ezra made muffled moaning sounds through Zeb's thick manhood that was now bobbing up and down in his mouth, Ezra swirling his tongue around cleaning some of Zeb's cum off it. Ezra was getting close so he tried to make his dick go further into Zeb's mouth, now putting his sweaty, hairy balls into Zeb's mouth too. Zeb ate Ezra's dick like there was no tomorrow, swirling his tongue around the two dense forests that were Ezra's wet, dripping balls. Ezra suddenly hit his climax, moaning long and low as he shoved his dick and balls in as far as he could and started letting out short squirts of cum into Zeb's eager, waiting mouth. Ezra pulled out of Zeb's mouth, Zeb was savouring the taste of Ezra's cum in his mouth before swallowing and saying...

"Mmm... you taste so good, Ezra." Zeb said as his dick got hard, wanting more out of Ezra than being a cock sucker. He laid Ezra down on his back, got on top of him and started licking and sucking Ezra's erect nipples. Ezra moaned loud when Zeb started doing this. They just did that for 10 minutes until Zeb got up and put Ezra on his hands and knees and he said. "You ready to be fucked?"

"Yeah just sho- " Ezra was cut off as Zeb thrusted inside Ezra and extreme speed, Ezra let out extremely loud moans as he was rapidly fucked. Zeb lost control as soon as he felt Ezra's hot ass around his thick dick and started to fuck Ezra like the little cock-whore he is. He fucked Ezra into oblivion, Ezra loved it, he loved the extremely fast feeling of Zeb's hard length opening his tight asshole. The friction didn't hurt Ezra since his hole had already been lubed with Kanan's cum, Ezra had no doubt that Zeb knew this and he thought Zeb would ask about it after their hot fuck session. Ezra started to meet Zeb with his hips, putting more of Zeb's cock into his hole, surprised at how much would go in. He was now taking at least 15 inches of Zeb and he was constantly trying to get more in. Ezra was in so much pleasure, Zeb's cock was so thick that his prostate was never untouched. Ezra was also surprised that Zeb's cock would get into his hole it was that thick, getting that thing in his _mouth_ was a challenge let alone his ass. Zeb was sweating, he could see Ezra's face and hear him moaning, he was so turned on by him. Ezra knew that he couldn't hold it for long, he was going to cum because he was so turned on by how much of Zeb's cock was up his ass, Ezra was close, Zeb knew it, Ezra's ass was starting to clench around his cock. Zeb and Ezra were both going to explode. Ezra was now taking all 17 inches of Zeb and he did it with ease, though he was surprised his hole could take this much. Ezra was so close and Zeb was so deep inside him that he arched his back and came, harder than he had ever done before, he came all over Zeb's chest covering his purple chest with pure white. Ezra was tired out from all the sex he had tonight and he laid down against Zeb's chest and he smeared the cum all around both of their chests. He was so tired he could only let out small moans while Zeb still rapidly fucked him. Soon, Zeb came, deep in Ezra's ass.

They were both now extremely tired and they both fell asleep, Zeb still buried inside Ezra.


	5. Agent Kallus & The Inquisior

**Hello! Firstly, I would like to start off with saying that I am sorry for not uploading for a while, I have re-written Chapter 1 and it is up for your viewing pleasure right now. I would also like to know what story you want me to do next so please leave a review telling me!**

 **I now present Star Wars Rebels: Jedi Love Chapter 5!**

Somewhere in an Imperial Facility

* * *

"Hmmm," The Inquisitor said getting a hard-on in his tight pants making a very large and noticeable tent as he paced up and down his office. He was getting horny and desperately needed to rid of it, he had been trying to get rid of it by getting into his mind and meditating but it had not worked. It seemed as though he only had one choice of action...

He was going to have to jack himself off, so he sat down on the top of his desk and started to take off his clothes revealing his thick and long, 12 inch manhood, pulsing with desire. He laid down on his desk and started stroking himself, letting out moans as he started to get a little faster. He was fantasising about Agent Kallus...

 _coming in and the Inquisitor abusing his tiny dick wanting throat, Kallus would be gagging on his dick while the Inquisitor shot his frothy white load down his throat, the load coming back up because there was too much for Kallus to swallow. Kallus would pull out and the Inquisitor's cum would flood all over his own dick. He would then force Kallus to lick him clean. Then he would position Kallus on the end of the desk and thrust in harshly, having no mercy for his virgin hole as he thrusted in roughly, Kallus screaming in pain. He would pound into him until Kallus came twice, the Inquisitor finally blowing his load into Kallus' depths. Kallus now moaning in pleasure instead of screaming in pain._

After having this fantasy, the Inquisitor decided that he wanted something better than just a simple wank. He opened a secret drawer with the force and inside was a plain black, 15 inch dildo, and beside it was a useful substance, lube. The Inquisitor would be needing that if that was going to go up his ass with ease. A thing most people didn't know about the Inquisitor is that he is _very_ flexible, so when he bent back to finger himself, his dick was pressing against his face. So he decided why not... and he took the first 3 inches of his dick down his throat, sucking it hard, his tongue twirling around the head. He was in so much pleasure that he just _had_ use that dildo. So while sucking his own dick, he lubed up the dildo and put it next to him. He then proceeded to lube up his fingers and then run his fingers up and down his ass-crack. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure while he took an extra three inches in his mouth. He finally got a finger and shoved it in his hole, the ring of muscle tensing with pain and then relaxing with pleasure. He continued to do this for 2 1/2 minutes until he was loose enough to slip another finger in, he let out a muffled moan as he slipped the finger an extra 3 inches of his cock into his mouth. Sucking it violently with need. He continued to deepthroat himself with his own dick until he thought he was ready to take the dildo up his ass.

So he picked up the dildo and rubbed it up and down the outside of his ass, making muffled moaning sounds around his dick as the tip brushed past his entrance. He did this for a few more minutes until he finally pushed the tip into his ass. The muffled moans now extremely loud as he slid the dildo in fully soon reaching the end. He then started to thrust the dildo in and out at a slow pace, gradually getting faster as he got closer to his orgasm. He got closer so he went at a fast pace and started sucking his dick more violently. He then took all of his twelve inches of his dick down his throat, sucking like there was no tomorrow. He felt his orgasm coming on fast so he shoved the dildo all the way in his ass and came with a loud and very satisfied, muffled moan as his mouth was filled with his own thick, white and sticky cum. He enjoyed his taste for a very short time because 5 seconds after his orgasm, the door opened, revealing a wide-eyed Agent Kallus who was trying to hide a very obvious boner that was as hard as wood, making a _huge_ tent in his tight black trousers. The Inquisitor reassured him after the door closed. The Inquisitor stood up and walked over to Kallus while saying.

"It's ok Agent, you can walk in here without trying to hide your _big, thick_ and _long_ cock," The Inquisitor said trying to seduce him into being his tight, virgin bottom. Kallus relaxed and started walking about with his tent still shown in his pants before the Inquisitor ripped them off along with his boxers exposing his 10 inch dick and ass to the air. In an act of extreme horniness, the Inquisitor instantly bent Kallus over and thrust all 12 inches of his dick inside Kallus, having no mercy for the screaming Agent. The Agent was screaming loud and clear until he found a small amount of pleasure in the raw fucking. The pleasure started to overtake the pain and soon he was moaning, taking the dick up his ass well. The Inquisitor was thrusting all 12 inches in harshly and very fast. The Agent was starting to get close, his ass started tightening, the Inquisitor took this opportunity to start jacking off the Agent, stroking very fast, getting the Agent to his climax fast. It worked because soon the Agent started panting, his moans got louder and finally his 10 incher started to shoot out creamy ropes of jizz on the Inquisitor's desk. Seeing the Agent cum send the Inquisitor over the edge, he let out an extremely loud moan and starting spurting his jizz into the abused ass of Agent Kallus.

The Agent left shortly after, his cum still on the desk so the Inquisitor though, why not? And he started licking up the creamy white jizz, slurping up the love juice like there was no tomorrow...


	6. Ezra, Zeb & Kanan (Chapter VI)

Back On The Ghost

* * *

 **YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER IF YOU READ THE REWRITE OF CHAPTER ONE.**

Ezra woke up to find Zeb still buried inside him, he had a feeling he would not be when he woke up. He then felt a sudden pain in his ass, remembering what happened last night. He smiled and laid back down on Zeb, his nose landed right in Zeb's hairless armpit, in the back of Ezra's mind, he wondered why Zeb or Kanan didn't have any body hair but he was too focused on taking in the sweaty smell from his lovers pit. He detected a stronger version of the smell than the room usually smelt. Ezra took in deeper breaths, letting Zeb's scent lay in his lungs. He savoured the smell for as long as he could before starting to lick the sweaty pit, soaking up the wetness like there was no tomorrow. He continued this process with the other until he decided to stop and get up.

When he got up, he let out a moan as Zeb's dick slid out and Zeb's cum started dripping. Ezra acknowledged this but put his underwear on anyway, since the girls were going out later, he could play with himself later, using the cum for his own benefit. He put on his clothes and walked to the main room of the Ghost. The door opened, revealing Kanan in his naked glory, dick hard but not being touched. Ezra, being a horny teenage boy, had to restrain himself from going over and sucking the shit out of that dick.

"Hey, Ezra, " Kanan said, sitting down in the corner.

"Hey," Ezra replied. "Have the girls gone already?"

"Yes, so now, you can get naked like me." Kanan said in a seductive voice as he quickly shoved a finger in and out of Ezra's hole and sucked the finger, luckily he didn't get any of the cum. Less than a minute later, Ezra was naked, the strong scent of sweat and horny man sex radiating off him.

"Oh fuck, Ezra, you not showered?" Kanan asked, taking in the scent with a smirk.

"No. Why, you like it?" Ezra said sexily.

"Of course I like it," Kanan said, putting Ezra on his lap and sticking his face into Ezra's hairy and sweaty armpit, smelling and licking up his sweat from the hairs in the forest.

"Ahh, yeah, lick that hairy pit. You like that sweat? You like that smell?" Ezra said seductively as he shoved Kanan deeper into his sweaty forest of an armpit. "Oh yeah, I bet that sweat tastes so good."

"Fuck, I like it when you talk dirty." Kanan said as he hungrily began to lick and suck on Ezra's nipples, making his way down by licking every part of Ezra, all the while Ezra was moaning as Kanan laid Ezra down on the table and started licking around the base of his dick, licking his pubes and sucking his balls. He let them slide out of his mouth with a wet popping sound before turning Ezra around and licking up and down his ass, purposely missing his hole to tease Ezra. After 10 minutes of Ezra whining to Kanan to lick his hole, he finally did it, but when he did however, he tasted Zeb's cum.

"Hey, Ezra, whose cum is this?" he asked.

"Oh, it's Zeb's he fucked me good last night, I can still feel the cum sloshing around inside me."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to punish you for being fucked by someone other than me," Kanan said teasingly before forcing all of his 13 inches inside of Ezra. Ezra moaned as he was fucked harder than he thought possible. Kanan thrusted in harshly, hitting Ezra's pleasure spot each time. Since the girls weren't here, Ezra moaned loud and clear, you could hear it from anywhere in the ship. Zeb heard and went up to investigate. Since he knew the girls were gone, he just went in there naked.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Kanan fucking Ezra. Ezra, you didn't even invite me!" Zeb said as he got to his 17 inch hardness.

"Oh sorry. Well I guess because Kanan's fucking me, that you'll have to face-fuck me." Ezra said as he grasped his hard boner and started to jerk it off. Zeb went over to Ezra and instantly shoved all 17 inches in. Ezra was in heaven, he was getting fucked form both holes now. He could feel the head of Zeb's cock down his throat and Kanan's dick deep in his ass. The gagging from Ezra soon started, he was choking a little on Zeb's dick because he had not introduced it slowly, Kanan and Zeb must be really horny since they were both fucking him so hard and when he looked up, he saw that Zeb was kissing Kanan, the two fighting for dominance over each other. The three continued for about 20 minutes before changing positions. Kanan was now getting gagged by Zeb's dick as Ezra was licking Kanan's tight hole. Kanan had never gagged on a dick before and he had to admit that it was turning him on. He thought he was going to cum as soon as Ezra started playing with his balls, his tongue still deep in Kanan's hole. Ezra continued working Kanan until Zeb said...

"Kanan pull off, we need to fuck the hairy beast of the ship," he said, looking at Ezra with a smile and licking his lips. "Ezra get on your hands and knees." Ezra complied and Zeb and Kanan started to stretch Ezra to make him ready for the two big cocks. The two started to thrust their fingers in and out, scissoring his hole while Kanan started to grab and stroke Ezra's cock, trying to get as much cum as he could out of the 8-inch piece of meat. Ezra moaned loud and clear as he was jerked off and fingered, things got even better when they both eventually shoved their cocks in his hole at the same time.

"AAAAHHHH, DON'T STOP!" Ezra moaned out. It felt so good. Ezra never wanted the huge cocks to stop thrusting in his now loose hole. His prostate was getting jabbed at with two cocks, he felt like he was on cloud 9. Before last night the only thing he did with his ass was shove stuff up it and now he is being fucked by two strong, horny guys. Ezra was pounded in various positions for hours and when they had to finish, the amount of cum that came out covered the whole table. They all licked up the shitty cum and then tidied up. They then proceeded to bang in Kanan's room until the girls got back. Ezra had to put in a butt plug because there was too much cum in his ass for Zeb and Kanan. That night Ezra went to bed with his dildo up his ass because he never wanted the feeling to go away...


	7. Solo Ezra (Chapter VII)

It was the morning after Ezra had, had a threesome with Zeb and Kanan. He had woken before anyone else and decided that this would be the best time to shower, so he wouldn't be interrupted and fucked up the ass again. Ezra loved sex with the two older men, but he was now getting a bit annoyed with the smell of his sweaty teen body, and even though Kanan loved the smell of his hairy pits, Ezra decided it was time for a shower. Ezra got up in his night clothes and picked up his usual orange clothes and a towel and started to walk over to the shower room.

However, before he entered the shower room, he went to put his clothes in a washer. Before he left his clothes to be washed, he took one last sniff of the armpit section of his orange tunic as he felt blood rush down to his penis. The smell of the teen's sweat truly was a good turn-on.

Ezra hopped into the shower as he felt the hot water running down his body, down his defined abs and pecs, reaching his cock and running down the hard shaft. Little droplets of water could be seen, hanging off of Ezra's hairy pubic bush. Ezra began to wash himself, starting from his feet and working his way up. He didn't even realise that he was still hard until he looked at his dick. He didn't realise that he had the butt plug up his ass until he ran his hand up his sweaty crack and felt around it. His body then forced him to let out a small moan as he took the plug out of his ass. He then felt the cum slowly and progressively slide out of his hole and the water of the shower wash it away, down the drain. Ezra washed the rest of his body and washed the sweat out of his pits, and suddenly Ezra began to feel a bit horny, he had the small urge to take a wank right there.

So he thought why not?

He grasped his 8-inch dick and slowly began to stroke up and down, the head of his dick being further stimulated by the water of the shower. Soon the smell of an aroused Lothalian male filled the shower room. Ezra continued to fuck into his fist, left hand around his cock, right propping him up against the wall. His orgasm was inching further towards him, motivating him to get to his point of climax.

Ezra used his other hand to go to his hole and use the water to fondle his way in with a finger, pushing the single digit in and out of his abused hole. Ezra moaned as his digit continued to thrust in and out of his teen hole. Ezra continued to thrust into his fist until he felt that familiar feeling inside his low-hanging, hairy balls.

Ezra's anal ring began to pulse around his finger as he let out a loud moan. Thick, creamy cum began to shoot out of Ezra's swollen prick and into the clutch of his hand. Ezra fired out 9 shots of his teenage spunk before bringing his hand up to his face and licking his hot semen from his hands. Ezra ate his salty cum before finishing his shower - making sure to re-wash his pits - and going back to his room... Naked.


End file.
